


no time to die

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arrows, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bleeding, M/M, Wolves, accidentally hurt by friend, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman’s land was a danger to not only Roman, but also to anyone else who dared to step foot in it. And here was Deceit, defenseless and unarmed, clutching nothing but a book under his arm. He was a walking dead man, nothing but a warm-up for the creatures here, for all he could do was run - and be eaten.All Deceit wanted was to read with Logan.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	no time to die

**Author's Note:**

> im doing bad things happen bingo!!! yayyy  
> 

Deceit trudged along the beaten down path, his footsteps falling heavier and heavier by the second. A twig snapped beneath his shoes; something rustled nearby and Deceit had never wanted Remus to show up more than now. The eerie silence that enveloped him made the shadows seem longer, the foliage more sinister - made him more vulnerable. The whole imagination seemed to be holding its breath, anticipating his downfall, awaiting that one deadly stumble. Somewhere along the way, the lush, green meadows of Remus’ kingdom had given way to the baleful wilderness of Roman’s imagination - and that was when Deceit knew he was compromised. Remus’ area was full of gruesome creations, each one wilder than the other. Roman’s, on the other hand, was as close to reality as it could get: so, technically, Deceit should be safer here. 

Except one of them played on creative mode, and the other had a penchant for hardcore survival. One adored his creations, visiting them each day, baring a deranged smile to mirror his subjects’. The other slayed his creations faster than he made them, sword bared high as he emerged victorious each time. Roman’s land was a danger to not only himself, but anyone else who dared to step foot in it. And here was Deceit, defenseless and unarmed, clutching nothing but a book under his arm. He was a walking dead man, nothing but a warm-up for the creatures here, for all he could do was run - and be eaten.

All Deceit wanted was to read with Logan. 

He wasn’t sure whether he would… die? He was a part of Thomas, so he couldn’t exactly _die_. Even when the sides cut themselves off from Thomas, ducking out, they still remained in his subconscious - would that happen to him? He wasn’t too keen on that, Thomas needed him. He knew it would hurt, pain he could only imagine; pain he had only ever seen on the princely side’s face, slipping through his facade of being unharmed. He knew that Roman was always only injured, gaping wounds that led to bandage shortages, burns from fire spells that Patton healed with shaking hands, after-effects of spells and potion that had Virgil sobbing. 

Things that Deceit had only heard of, seen from the other’s memories. He couldn’t imagine what would happen to him, his strength lay in his silver tongue, manipulating and feeding people the lies they wanted to hear. Logan had his strategic planning, Virgil had his flight or fight mechanisms, Remus was Remus, and Patton could teleport out of here. Roman and Patton were the only sides who could leave at their will; the rest of them (including Remus) had to find the physical door. Deceit knew how to get to the door of Remus’ imagination, but this was uncharted territory. Deceit had walked off a cliff and was hoping to free fall onto a safety net. 

One that he knew was not there. 

The only reason he hadn’t panicked more than he already had was that Roman could sense when someone was in his area. So Deceit was counting on Roman to save him, swoop in and rescue him, take him to commons where Logan would tease him about being late. They would read and Deceit would be safe, nothing threatening his existence. He had complete faith in Roman, after all, how could he not? The creative side had been doing this for years, honing his skills, endless practising. 

He heard a distant howl, piercing through the air as his blood ran cold. Picking up his pace, he ran, heart pounding in his chest. His bowler hat slipped off his head, cape fluttering behind him. He needed to get out of here, he had been dithering a lot. The wind picked up around him as he spared a glance at the darkening sky. Dense, grey clouds were gathering above the area, his hair sticking to his forehead from the increasing humidity. The cacophony of twigs snapping under _something’s_ feet was not unheard, it only served to spur him on, squinting as he tried to figure out whether the glow miles away from him was a mere mirage. 

The sounds were getting louder now, occasional growls making him stumble each time, sending chills up his spine. All he had to do was reach that light, a beacon of safety, he could make out some sort of door there - whether that was the door leading out of the imagination or the door to Roman’s castle - he just needed to get there. His lungs were burning now, muscles aching, every breath he took felt like fire, millions of needles scratching their way down his throat. He was going to - fuck, he didn’t even know what would happen to him. 

He heard the clopping of horses, another howl, the air crackled with electricity. Something whistled near him, and he was falling, long and arduous. He heard someone shout - it was Roman! He finally made impact, body jolted. A dull thud, near his head. He opened his eyes, barely aware of the numb ache in his shoulder. Roman raced towards him, why did he look so worried? His vision was swimming, his chest was constricting. 

“Deceit! No!” 

Sucking in deep breaths, he tried to shake off the haze of the adrenaline. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs were collapsing, his nose was plugged, he _couldn’t breathe._

“NO!” 

He successfully managed to open his eyes, a pack of wolves lay a few yards away from him, arrows sticking out of each one. Deceit realised with alarm that one of those arrows was right in front of his face, buried deep in his shoulder. Why couldn’t he feel it? Roman was crying, his mouth was moving but Deceit couldn’t hear anything. The book lay on the ground, stained red, mud all over it. The back of his head felt wet, something ran down his neck. He was so tired. Roman was here. He would take care of him. Roman wouldn’t let anything happen to him, he was sure of it. He would…

**Author's Note:**

> uhh idk abt this ending yk but i like the rest of it!! lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
